Various forms of coolers for containing CO.sub.2 snow heretofore have been provided to be used in a cooling operation by blowing air to be cooled over the outer surfaces of the housing.
The usage of CO.sub.2 snow in this manner is enjoying increased popularity in view of the dependable cooling operation which may be accomplished independent of the mechanical failures usually associated with mechanical refrigeration systems and because CO.sub.2 cooler systems are considerably lighter in weight and thus may allow heavier refrigerated loads to be carried.
However, when CO.sub.2 snow sublimes during the cooling process, spaces may form between the CO.sub.2 snow and the confining walls of the cooler with the result that heat transfer between the exterior surfaces of the container or housing and the CO.sub.2 snow therewithin is sharply reduced. Accordingly, a need exists for a CO.sub.2 snow cooler which will allow sublimation of CO.sub.2 snow therewithin independent of the forming of spacing between the inner surfaces of the cooler housing and the quantity of CO.sub.2 snow confined thereby.